Dragon Room
by Midnight'sLover
Summary: A story of 6 boys yes...its a shonen-ai...for a few chapters Anyway, 3 of them are detectives and the other 3 are well..how about you read and find out kay? Also I rated this Teen to be on the safe side


"Dragon Room: Chapter One: Masa and Kiyoshi"

Dragons are real. You just have to know where to look. As for me I was one of the three people who were chosen to find these dragons. I myself never thought that I would actually find one. I mean come on the likely hood of finding one in a hotel is pretty much slim to none. For anyone to think that they would be able to hide in this one particular hotel and no one knows about it; it's pretty weird. Sure enough I did find one in the hotel…well actually I found three…with the help of my friends of course.

"WELCOME TO THE DRAGON HOTEL!!!"

"Jeez, you don't have to yell Aki"

"Yes I do"

"Whatever can you two just stop fighting for at least one minute while I get us our room"

Yep, that's how it started just me and my two friends, Aki and Jiro, going to spend the summer at the Dragon Hotel. My name is Masa by the way. Some people said that it would be a mistake for us just to get one room, but we did anyway. Mainly because it was easier on our money; our parents refused to pay any part of the bill.

We walked around for a bit until we got tired and decided to find our room. Which was harder then it seemed at the time. It wasn't that we have no sense of direction; it was that the hotel was huge. I mean really huge, this thing had only three stories but each story had at least two hundred rooms. The weird thing was that three of the rooms couldn't be used, one on each floor. They had bars on the doors and the bars couldn't be opened unless you had a key. Those keys were yet to be found. No one knew where they were or even if they actually have been created yet. That's why they called it the Dragon Hotel, because people said that you could get the keys from dragons. Of course no one has actually seen those dragons. Until we came along, that is.

"WOW!!! This room is huge!!!"

"For once I agree with you Aki"

"Masa, help me pull the curtains so we can see the view"

"What view Jiro? We're on the third floor"

"What's your point?" Aki asked.

"My point is that it's over a thousand feet in the ground" I replied back.

Yeah, the floors are different in the Dragon Hotel. Instead of them going up they went down. The lobby was the top floor, not the first floor; all of the floors were underground. Which made the place really dark and they also had really dark wallpaper too. The lighting was little but when you walked the ceiling lights come on. This made the hotel popular, believe it or not, because it made it more mysterious. Also the best place for a dragon to hide. We just couldn't figure out how we could get to them. We knew they had to be in the rooms that were locked but even if those rooms were the size of an entire house it still wouldn't fit a dragon, or at least not a full grown one. Plus how are we supposed to get the keys if they were inside the rooms where the dragons are?

"So can you remind me why we came here?" Aki asked.

"Because there have been rumors that three mysterious guests have been going in and out of the rooms that are locked, you know the ones with the bars." Jiro replied back in his usual tone of leadership.

"And since we are popular for solving these sorts of mysteries, they asked us to come here and solve this mystery." I explain to him.

"Yeah but what I don't get is why they are so worried, I mean its just some guests, plus its not like there doing anything to hurt the place, are they?" Aki said.

"Well, you're right on that part, but the people at the front desk said that no one has gone into those rooms since the place opened, which was over fifty years ago." Jiro explained even further.

"Well I'm going to go take my bath. See yeah!" I said and left.

It made me wonder why they had a public bath in this place instead of individual one, but when I got to the baths I found out. It was because it was easier to keep an eye on people…easier to call for help.

"Man, this is kind of cool" I said to myself. "I wonder if this is co-ed or if it's just for males…it didn't say outside come to think of it."

"It's co-ed of course, not that it really matters" someone said behind me.

I gasped and turned around to find a really cute guy behind me. "Um…ah…where did you come from?"

"Hm…I came from around" he said with a smile "and you?"

"Um…I'm from Tokyo." I said shyly.

"Tokyo, that's cool. Why did you come here then, I mean Dragon Hotel is nothing compared to Tokyo." he said.

"Well, we came here because…wait a second, you mind telling me who you are?" I asked remembering that I hadn't found out who he was yet.

"Oh, silly me, the name's Kiyoshi. What's yours?"

"It's Masa"

"Masa, that's pretty. Now do you mind telling me why you're here?"

I blushed. "I'm here with a couple of friends of mine. What are you doing here?"

"Same, just hanging out with friends of mine." He looked over my shoulder. "Talking about friends here come mine"

I turned around and saw two other cute guys walking over towards us.

"What's up Kiyoshi? Who's this?" said one of them.

"Oh this is Masa. Masa meet Akira and Haru"

"Hey! Nice to meet you Masa!" Akira said with a smile.

"Wow he's just like Aki" I thought.

"Sorry to ruin your date, but we have to go. Something's come up and we need to talk to Kiyoshi." Haru grabbed Kiyoshi's arm and started to pull him out of the bath.

"Geez! You didn't have to embarrass me in front of him you know!" I heard him yell at Haru as they left.

I laughed to myself. I finally decided to get out and head over to the room. As I was walking I saw one of the rooms with the bars on them. There was something weird about it though. Then I saw it, the bars were unlocked. I gasped and walked over to the door. Wondering if I should go in or find Jiro and Aki, but I knew that if I left now I might miss this chance of finding something to help us with this mystery. I sighed and decided to go in.

"So what's the problem?" said a voice that sounded like Kiyoshi's.

"Yeah, what is the problem Haru? You refused to tell me until Kiyoshi was here." said Akira.

"Well, it's more like we just need to be more careful. There are three guys who are looking for us. Plus they are supposed to be good at mysteries and stuff like that." Said Haru in a way that it reminded me a little of Jiro.

I gasped and backed up but tripped over something. All the boys turned around and saw me. Haru stared at me and then looked Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi just smiled and helped me up. Akira stared at me and then at the door and back at me.

Haru looked at Akira, and he looked really mad. "SO WHO LEFT THE DOOR OPEN!?!?"

"Um, sorry" Akira said.

"Whatever, at least we have one of them now. I guess I should be thanking you instead, because now it will be so much easier to get the other two. Right?" Haru said as he looked at me.

"So you're the boys who have been coming in and out of these rooms?" I said. "And will you let me go; I can stand on my own Kiyoshi!"

"Sorry no can do, you might run away." He said getting closer and a tighter grip on me.

"Oh yeah, because I just got into one of the rooms I was trying to get into and now I would defiantly run instead of at least trying to figure out why and how you guys can get in here, that's real smart!" I yelled glaring at him.

"No, you would run because of what we're going to do to you, well what I'm going to do to you" he said bringing me even closer to him.

"What are you doing?" I said nervously.

He just smiled and leaned toward me. I started to blush madly, wondering why he wanted to get so close to me, why I would want to run or get away. Right then as I figured out what he was doing he kissed me. Everything got really fuzzy and I fainted. When I woke up I was in a different room, it was really pretty. I realized that I was in a bed right next to Kiyoshi. I started to panic wondering what he had done to me.

"He didn't do anything; he isn't that kind of guy"

I looked up startled and saw Akira. "What?"

"I said he didn't do anything to you; you were thinking he did something to you right?"

"But he did do something to me; he kissed me"

"Oh come on it's not like it was your first kiss"

I sat there and blushed. "More like it's isn't any of your business."

His eyes widened and he rushed over to the side of the bed and started shaking Kiyoshi. "KIYOSHI!!! KIYOSHI!!! WAKE UP!!! YOU HAVE GOT A REALLY BIG PROBLEM!!!"

Kiyoshi woke up and stared at Akira for a moment. "What's this about a problem?"

"YOU STOLE HER FIRST KISS!!!"

"…WHAT!!!" He looked at me as if to ask if it was true. I just nodded. "YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT!?"

"No. What's the problem? I mean I know that you just stole my first kiss and all and I'm mad at you for it but I don't get why it's such a big deal."

"Haru is going to kill me. Man what am I, what are we going to do." He starts to panic.

"Ok. Can you please tell me what is going on?" I asked hoping to get some answers.

"Listen, I wasn't…no I shouldn't have kissed you at all, I figured that you had at least been kissed before."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You don't know what we are…yet…but we aren't exactly human"

"What's that supposed to mean, what, are you telling me you're the dragons who apparently live here?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"How do you know about that? Who are you really? And how did you get in here, even if the door was unlocked you shouldn't have been able to tell?" Haru said.

I jumped after hearing Haru. "Where'd you come from!?"

"I'll be asking the questions. Now if you don't mind, can you answer the ones I just asked?" He said ignoring the question.

I sighed and figured it couldn't do any harm to answer, plus I didn't know the full answer to some of them anyway. "I knew about the dragon thing…well I knew that there were apparently dragons living here, I didn't know they could change form. I already told you my name is Masa; and I don't know how I got in here the door was open so I walked in that's all"

"What are your friends' names? Do they know you're here?"

"They don't know that I'm here; they think I'm in the bath"

"I said what are their names."

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because if you don't I'll do something worse then just kiss you. You see I'm not as nice a Kiyoshi is"

I looked at him and then at Kiyoshi, then at Akira and the door. There was no way out. Plus I had no idea what he would do, what they were capable of.

"You can tell me now or I can make you tell me, which is it?"

"Why do you want to know their names?" I said hesitantly.

"That is our business not yours." He said getting closer to the bed.

"They're my friends. It is my business" I said trying to back up.

"I need to know who you are, therefore I need your friends' names" He said and got to the bed and moved even closer to me. "So Kiyoshi should I do it or do you want to"

"Haru, why do you need to know their names? We have his and I know where he used to live so lets just leave him alone" said Kiyoshi trying to help me I guess.

"Because that isn't good enough, we need all the names so we find out exactly who they are. Now are you going to do this or am I?"

Kiyoshi sighed "I will" He moved over to me and grabbed both of my hands and is basically on top of me. "Please tell us, I really don't want to hurt you, though truthfully I kind of like his idea."

I started to get frightened "Their names…their names are…"

Haru smiles "their names are?"

"Their names are Aki and Jiro"

Kiyoshi moves so that his mouth is near my ear. "Thank you" he whispered.

"Good, though I was kind of looking forward to not telling us. You can do what you want with him now Kiyoshi. Akira and I are going to find his friends."

"Wait, please don't hurt them I'll do whatever you want me to, just don't hurt them."

"Oh we won't hurt them; but we will be bringing them here"

"Have fun you two!!!" Akira yelled back.

I looked back at Kiyoshi. He didn't seem like he would do anything and even Akira said he wasn't that type of guy. Still when a guy who you don't really know is on top of you; you have plenty of room to worry. Which I had covered, I was blushing madly.

"Um…what are you going to do with me? I mean you wouldn't really do it right?" I said nervously.

"Well, that doesn't really matter right now does it? What matters is if you trust me or not? If you're willing to risk it." He said, still on top of me.

"Risk what??? How am I supposed to trust you anyway, your on top of me and your stronger, you can pretty much do what you want right now." I snapped back.

"Oh yeah your right. I could couldn't I? I mean all I have to do is…" He said as he started to come closer to my face.

"W-what are you doing?"

All he did was smile. Then he kissed me very passionately. When he broke the kiss my breathing was shallow. I started to scream in my head 'WHY ME!? WHY ME!?' but no one answered.

"You know when I freaked out when I found out that I stole your first kiss?"

"Yeah"

"I want to test something that has to deal with that, that's why I want to know if you trust me."

"What sort of test?"

"Please just tell me you trust me, please mean it when you say it too, please just do this one thing and I will never do this to you again, well unless you want me to"

"I trust you, I do, it's just hard when you're on top of me like this"

Then he slowly got up, so that he was just sitting on my lap. "You ready?"

I just nodded. The truth was I was terrified; I had no idea what he was planning.

"Good, kiss me"

Before I new it I kissed him, but it was one of those sweet tender ones that just brush the lips. When I moved back I was astonished by what I had just done, and when I looked at him, so was he. Then he just smiled sweetly at me.

"Thanks, now I know where it stands." He said and then got up and off the bed. "You might want to go to sleep for awhile it's pretty late. Sweet dreams." Then he just left shutting the door on his way out.

"What did I just do?" I said and then went to sleep.


End file.
